Spirited Away Two: Forgotten Memories
by ShewolfSOS
Summary: It has been five years since the events of Spirited Away. All memory of Chihiro's adventure has been deleted from her mind. But when she meets back with Haku, everything returns to her. Will it be long before the dragon and the little girl fall in love?


Spirited Away: Forgotten Memories

Chapter One: New Beginnings

**Hey peeps! Here's my new book! I'll try to be on as much as I can, but I am a busybody. As you probably know, I do not own Spirited Away or any of the characters; they all belong to the awesome Hayao Miyazaki. Cheers!**

**~Lady Quyn~...**

(Chihiro's POV).

I felt like there was something missing. I couldn't remember anything. As I stood outside of the red door that led to an abandoned amusement park, I wondered, _Why does this place feel so familiar to me? It's not like I've been here before. _I stepped forward. "I'm going in," I told myself aloud. I stepped inside the red tunnel. My footsteps echoed off the walls. I heard other footsteps, too. I stopped short. "Hello?" I called, suddenly afraid. "Who's there?" My voice sounded small. I didn't like it. I shook myself. _You're hearing things, Chihiro. _I kept walking. I stepped out into the field. Funny, this part of the park felt familiar, too. I rounded the corner and came to a bridge. I stood over the railing, watching for trains. Footsteps. "You shouldn't be here," a calm voice said. I whipped around. A boy stood in front of me. "Leave, before it gets dark!" he commanded. "What? What do you mean?" I stared at the boy, puzzled. "You'll get hurt," the boy told me. An instant memory came to my mind: Me, riding on top of a dragon over the water. I snapped back to the present. I knew this boy. He wasn't a boy, even- he was a dragon taking the disguise of a young boy. And his name was Kohaku, or Haku, for short. "Haku," I said in a hushed tone. He looked alarmed. "How do you know my name?" he demanded. "I know you," I said quietly. "I remember. As a dragon. I remember...you and I."  
"What?" He took a step toward me. "You're Chihiro," he whispered. I nodded. "Haku," I repeated. "I- I remember everything. How I was spirited away, how I met you and-" He stopped me. "I remember now, too," Haku said. "Your little pink shoe." Pink shoe? Then I realized he was talking about the day he saved me from drowing in the Kohaku River. "I remember," I said. "It's come back to me now." I hadn't seen Haku in three years. I was thirteen years old now. It had seemed like eternity since we'd met. We decided to take a walk through the woods. "So the promise was kept," I said. "The promise? Oh, right," he said. "I couldn't come, I'm sorry. It was because of Yubaba. The witch kept me as her apprentice." Haku had been Yubaba's apprentice when I'd arrived in the spirit world. The witch ruled the bathhouse. "I missed you," I said softly, stepping closer to him. "I missed you, too," Haku replied. "I'd lost memory of everything," I started. "I thought it had been a dream that I couldn't remember..." I trailed off. "So did I," he agreed. "I thought you were gone. Gone from my memory. Until I saw you on the bridge." _The bridge. Where we first met, _I thought. _And...he knew my name. _"I still think it's weird," I said, "how you've known me all our lives."

"It's because I saved you," he said. _He saved me, _I repeated silently. _How can this be possible? _"Where are your parents?" Haku asked. "My parents? They went out on a dinner date," I answered. "I don't know why, but something just led me here." _Maybe it was love, _I told myself. _Yes, that has to be it. Love. Pure love. _"It's good to see you again." Haku's eyes smiled. "You too," I replied. "I've missed you, Haku." We hugged. "I missed you, too," he mumbled into my shoulder. "I've felt so lost," I breathed. "I thought I wouldn't be able to move on. But no..." I drifted off, unable to finish. "But now," Haku finished for me; "we're together." _We're together, and that's all that matters, _I thought as we pulled away from each other at last. I smiled, a little embarrassed. _Get real, Chihiro. We're just friends. And besides he's a dragon; you're human. It could never work out. _

But I was wrong.

Chapter Two: Give Me One More Night

**Here's the second chappie! Yeah, hope you like it! Talk to ya'll later!  
~Lady Quyn~...**

(Haku's POV).

I'd found her at last. After waiting for five years, she'd finally come. _Chihiro. _She was the girl of my dreams. She was pretty; sweet and...Oh, God, what am I talking about? I think I was falling for her.


End file.
